Black White and Red
by cutekitty5597
Summary: [Secret Agent AU] The world has always been filled with blurred lines, nothing is ever black and white. But it is a hell of a lot more interesting if you throw in some red in it.


**_?  
Dogenzaka  
Shibuya  
Tokyo Japan  
22:13_**

Tokyo never seemed to stop moving, the hustle and bustle of the city,its identity. Also made it perfect to cover the lone scream that was carried away by the oncoming tide.

"Uh, I hate screamers" a boy well more of young man said bending down to retrieve what they were after, a memory chip that just had to be around the recently deceased's neck.

Standing back up he grimaces at the blood on his hands "you could be a bit neater Dragonfly" he states bitterly whilst wiping them off on the nearest piece of material which was his trousers.

"At least I got the job done Blaze" the pink haired agent responds sheathing his knives not bothering to clean it first, "anyway a gun was too risky, we forgot our silencers."

'Blaze' sneers, not that he would admit it, his comrade was right. Despite being messier and more of a hassle to clean up, a gunshot would have brought unwanted attention.

Blaze looks round apart from 'Dragonfly' there was another person on this job as well, though he was on coms probably talking to 'Glass' another one of their team.

Sighing he runs his hand through his hair only realising afterwards it was his stained one, scowling his tries to wipe of the remaining blood. Knowing that die to the light colour of his hair it probably would contain rusty coloured streaks. His mood was not improved by a smart ass comment from 'Dragonfly'.

"Nice look there, Blaze" he says mockingly and heads over to where 'Evans' was.

Rolling his eyes he tries not to lose his temper, especially when there was a clean-up job to do and considering he was the only one by the body he guessed it was his job to do. Crouching again by the body he asses the best possible way.

_If it was a gunshot we could leave the body here with a note and all would be sorted,_ he thinks to himself. However a stab wound to the abdomen isn't exactly the best way to kill one's self. Gouenji sighs, it wasn't exactly meant to end like this, they were meant to be discreet and get the memory chip without causing a scene but after running through two districts of Tokyo, it was their last resort.

Tapping his fingers against his leg, he tries to think of an idea and after a few moments grins and stands up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the status Evans"

"Job is done, now we are just cleaning up" Evans responds perching himself on some crates in the corner outside what he thinks is a bar.

Glass sighs the dirtier the job the more paper work that had to be done, "I thought this meant to be clean job" he says exasperatedly.

Evans rubs his temples, he didn't want it to turn out this way, "It was meant to be but we had… complications" he explains.

"Okay but you better hurry up, I haven't heard anything on the police scanner and even though you didn't make a noise he did" Glass reports referring to the target," and considering where you guys are placed, something may come through" he comments a note of distaste creeping into his voice as he says the last part.

Evans looks over where the body was along with his two teammates, half shadowed by a broken work light. It was unfortunate location but that was where the target was chased too and after a good run as well.

"I know, but clean-up will be tricky" he sighs, even though he was on the opposite side of the ally, a good distance away, he could hear them arguing, it was their first mission together and the teamwork hadn't gone smoothly.

"Did you guys us a knife or something?" Glass says half rhetorically, expecting the answer.

Evans pushes up his black bandanna "sort off," he sighs from what could hear over coms, the argument had stopped much too his relief, it was the main way for them to communicate over the last few days and Evans was sick of it.

Glass makes a sound of approval "I'll tell you if anything is within a 10 m radius of you, over and out" he says a note of pride in his voice.

"He needs to get with the game or he'll get killed" Dragonfly comments gruffly as he stands next to Evans after walking away from the fight.

Evans gives a half smile "he's efficient" he says half defending his friend.

Dragonfly crosses his arms "he's not a field agent" he comments gruffly making a valid point which Evans had nothing to respond to. After a few moments of silence, Dragonfly decides to break it with an unpleasant comment.

"I don't trust him Endou" he says softly enough for it not to be picked up on coms. Endou look up surprise and agitation written across his face. Someoka was breaking protocol for them to be using their real names and not their alias but also they had been having this argument for the last few days.

"He's good at what he does, Someoka" Endou responds back looking up at the sky, to which Someoka snorts at but doesn't protest. It was a fact and not some sort of vain praise. Gouenji aka 'Blaze' and joined their squad a week ago mere days before they were debriefed and sent off on their first mission together. Though it wasn't their first meeting at the debrief. Endou and their boss had been trying to persuade Gouenji weeks previously to join, much to the displeasure off some of the team though, well one in particular.

"He's too cocky, thinking he's a big shot being all mysterious and all" Someoka snorts causing Endou to smile a bit at the irony, it was true that 'Blaze' was mysterious but so were all of them. No one exactly knew how the other came to join IE mainly because nobody asked due to the amount of lethal weapons they had on them at all times.

But to say the least Gouenji was the biggest mystery of them all, usually they would be informed of a new member and one of them might go and pick them up or they were dropped at base. So when Endou had to go convince Gouenji to join it had caused quite a stir and any research into his past, resulted in nothing.

Endou opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Gouenji who is grinning, "guys I have a plan."

* * *

**_?  
Ebisu  
Tokyo Japan  
23:22_**

"You do know, we're underage" Endou says sitting on the bed putting on his shoes, which makes Someoka snort, Endou was worried about law breaking, as if they hadn't done any already.

"Actually apart from nineteen countries, we are completely legal to consume alcohol" Megane informs "which includes Japan, America, Paraguay and Iceland." He continues but is stopped when Someoka has him in a choke hold, not a lethal one Endou notes but one to make him pass out.

"Someoka!" Endou exclaims and tries to release Megane from the vice like grip but was futile and it is only when a swift hand comes down on Someoka and presses down on a pressure point successfully freeing Megane.

"What the hell was that for?!" Someoka exclaims rubbing his neck thirsting for blood.

"He was going to pass out" came Gouenji's simple reply as he towel dries his hair, grateful to get the remaining flecks of blood out.

Someoka glowers but doesn't dare attack due to the fact that it would draw attention the second that it would mostly likely be impossible and would result in them destroying the flat they had rented. Which was filthy.

Gouenji perches on the edge of what he thinks is his bed, by now the room was littered with takeaway boxes, dirty laundry and papers. _Almost like a college dorm_ he jokes however this was slightly different as the papers contained information on the local syndicate and peeping out around the place were gun cartages and maybe a switchblade or two.

Before the mission it's self the boys had reconnaissance time, which meant a lot of doing…nothing, the mission was supposedly simple get the memory chip, however what they didn't expect was to tail, chase and final kill their target. Not exactly simple.

Reaching for his tub of hair gel, Gouenji scowls it was empty, _how could that be it was mostly full when I arrived_, scanning his memory he tries to remember when he used.

"Um Gouenji-san" Megane nervously says causing his head to whip up and glare at the now quavering man, "we used most of it as glue for tracking devices" he nervously explains.

Gouenji blinks and relaxes as he recalls the situation, on one of the days they had to plant the bugs on the suspects and the best way to do that was surprisingly hair gel, which meant the three of them, Megane not included. Had to be hair dressers for a day. Gouenji shudders he does not want to wash someone's hair, ever again.

Gouenji looks at his watch "we better get moving" he comments and stands up making his way over to the door careful not to step on anything.

Someoka snorts "we were waiting for you little miss hair gel" he snarkily retorts and Endou face palms, they better get this cleaned up otherwise it would be a long night.

* * *

**_Shibuya Oiran  
Dogenzaka  
Shibuya  
Tokyo Japan  
23:40_**

"We're still underage" Endou mumbles as they enter the bar and take up seats, "I mean couldn't we have carried this out in a Ramen bar, I mean the one down the road seemed pretty cool,hmm… what was its name?... Ramen Don! I mean they had Telepathic Thursdays" he exclaims emphasising his point.

"It's a Saturday" Gouenji reminds him as he orders drinks "anyway we're not here to drink, Evans" he states reminding Endou that they were still on a mission and a confused look from Someoka.

"You just bought drinks" he exclaims as Gouenji uncaps one and hand it to Someoka.

"There not for drinking" he explains as he subtly tips the contents of his into a nearby pot plant, Someoka watches his actions and nods understanding the meaning.

"Where still breaking the law, we ordered drinks," Endou mumbles but both don't pay attention.

Finishing emptying all bottles he hands it back to Someoka, who takes it and turns it over in his hands.

"So we're depending on luck, Blaze, huh?" he asks grinning.

Gouenji nods, "If anybody's found it, then it's a waste"

"Let's get this show on the road then" Someoka says with slight glee and turns to Endou who gets up.

"I'll be at the exit" he calls out as he leaves, tired of his friends behaviour. _At least they're not fighting_.

Once Endou had gone both of them stand up and head opposite directions.

xxxxxx

"Why aren't you a pretty lady" Someoka flirts leaning tucking a piece of hair behind her ear who giggles, internally he rolls his eyes, flirting with random woman was not his speciality however it was enough to get the man next to her to pay attention.

"Are you hitting on my girl" He accuses as he gets up from his seat and stands in front of his girlfriend.

Someoka seizes him up and smirks, just a few centimetres taller than him. He could take the guy out it less than a minute however that wasn't his intention.

"What if I am?"

Xxxxx

Out of the corner of his eye Gouenji can see the pink haired idiot get to work, _he might actually be good,_ he thinks and stops walking.

Which causes an accident, much to the white heads pleasure however the side effect of getting drenched in beer wasn't pleasurable.

_Great another shower_, he thinks as the guy whose drink that had soaked him, turns to him furious.

"What the hell man that cost me," he exclaims in which Gouenji just coldly glares at him.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are, glaring at my best friend like that" someone next to him said.

_Great another idiot join's the party_,_ perfect,_ Gouenji thinks and turns away, infuriating the two men.

As the punch that was meant for him hit's another man, the glass bottle in Someoka's hand smashes against someone's head and chaos breaks loose.

It doesn't take long for a full out brawl to happen and by the time that happens the two main culprits are already down the back streets of Dogenzaka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They meet up with Endou at the Hachiko, whose is eating Ramen.

"Uh I feel like such a tourist" Someoka complains as they approach the statue.

Gouenji is confused to say the least, "it's almost midnight" he says slowly but despite the fact there were still people around, no doubt waiting to meet people, making Someoka's point valid.

"How did your end go?" Gouenji asks Endou who has to swallow first, "alright, simple for once"

"More importantly, where is the Ramen from?" Someoka asks irritated and the sound coming from his stomach reminding the two that they hadn't eaten since lunch.

Endou gulps slightly "Ramen Don was open so afterwards I went and got takeaway" he says slowly before silence follows.

The sound of rumbling stomachs breaks it and before Endou could make a runner he was attacked.

"It's my Ramen"

"You didn't half to start a bar fight"

"You didn't do anything Blaze!"

"So what was your big contribution, Dragonfly, flirting with women?"

"I'll get you for that!"

"Where's Endou?"

"ENDOU!"

So Tokyo kept on moving, never stopping and waiting for anyone, washing away anyone who couldn't keep up and so when the sun broke the only thing out of place was destroyed bar, a body and one fingerprint less knife.

* * *

**Yayyyy, I wrote this ages ago and thought why not , also this was sort of a one shot / prologue , I might continue it , depending on wheter I can sort out the plot in my head.**

**Also Thanks to Amulet Misty for letting me reference _Telepathic Tuesday's_ from her TWEWY fic Sanctuary.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading XD **


End file.
